(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective garments for animals, such as dogs, and in particular to a garment which is adjustable to accommodate animals of different size and shape.
While the invention, as will be apparent, is designed for many different domestic animals, it is principally directed to the dog and for this reason and for simplicity of discussion, the dog will be exclusively referred to hereafter.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Providing protection and safety for dogs used in the sport of hunting has been a difficult problem in the past. Hunting has always been a popular pastime in this country but because of the increasing number of hunting accidents it is necessary to provide safe visible garments for hunting, both for the hunter and the dog. Many times a hunting dog is mistaken for game and for this reason, a safety garment such as a collar or vest is particularly important for the dog to wear during the hunt.
Also, because the hunting season comes during the time of year when the temperature is often below that which a particular breed is required to maintain a normal body temperature, it is often necessary to protect the animal from the bitter weather that exists during the hunting season.
Prior art animal garments have generally failed to provide comfortable protection against cold weather for the animal. Such prior art garments often irritate the dog during the hunt causing the hunter to stop the hunt. Other prior art dog coats are difficult to manufacture which raises the price of the coat. It is increasingly difficult to manufacture an animal garment that is flexible in size and is easily adjusted, permitting a given garment to fit a dog of a considerable range of sizes.